No name for story
by MuppyPuppy
Summary: this story has no name....yet..if you have any ideas please tell me...Bad at summery's..there is no summery...But I can say it will be a good story.Yu yu Hakusho crossover with Inuyasha. ...discontinued up for grabs
1. Leaving

_**Chapter 1: Leaving **_

* * *

She leaned down and put a note on Shippo's stomach. This was the hardest thing she would ever have to do. "I'm sorry, I won't be there for you Shippo. But I promise one day I will find you" A tear left her eye as she stood.

"Goodbye for now my son, please don't hate me for this" She said as she turned to leave but before she left she said quietly "I love you...My son" and she was gone. The only thing left was was a note. Suddenly there was a red light that filled the area, Then a loud explosion. Which woke the sleeping members around the camp fire. (A/N In this story Inuyasha and Kikyo are already dead)...

"Wheres Kagome and Kirara" Said Sango as she looked around. Thats when she noticed the note on Shippo's stomach. Shippo looked to where Sango was looking, and opened the note...it said...

_To my friends and my dear fox kit Shippo,_

_If you are reading this then I have left, I was putting you all in danger and I just couldn't live knowing that. And Shippo Please don't think I abandoned you, In truth I would have done anything in my power to bring you with me but for some odd reason it will only allow me and Kirara to pass...The well is calling for me and I must hurry. But before I go I want you to know that I love you and that we will be together again one day, But untill then please grow up to be a brave, strong, Good spirited young man. So that in five hundred years I can tell you how proud I am that I was able to help in some way raise you to be such a good boy. _

_And please in five hundred years on this day come to the well, And I'll be waiting there for you. Also please don't expect Inuyasha too be around, Kikyo had convised him to try and kill me, so i had to kill them in order too make your future a good one, Because I didn't want him to hurt you, Sango or Miroku. So Please become a Strong fox, just like that Silver Kitsune you admire, Yoko Kurama, Well I better go, I love you guys with all my heart, And I'll see you in the Future my son._

_Love, Kagome_

Tears spealed forward as he gave the note to Sango, And as soon as she read it she criedtoo, then she passed it on to Miroku. "We have to be strong, And we have to raise Shippo for Kagome and make sure he becomes a strong Demon so that she can proud of him, even though she already is.

* * *

Five Hundred Years Later Kagome Emerged from the well, Only to be hugged from behind by her son. The only words that were spoken were " I missed you, Mama".

End of chapter

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok how was that for the first chapter for my new story. I know I keep killing Inuyasha in like all of my stories...But please don't kill me I really do love him but...I love Sesshomaru and Hiei more. Muhahahahaha...Ok got carried away there...**

**Ok anyways this story does not have a pairing...yet..**

* * *

Here are the pairings for KAGOME

Kagome/ Hiei ( please pick this one-A/n favorite)

Kagome/Sesshomaru(please pick this one-A/n favorite)

Kagome/Yusuke Urameshi

* * *

Here are the pairings SHIPPO

Shippo/Rin

Shippo/Yuki

* * *

**Thats all...**

**So please review...And I promise to update soon...In fact I already have the next chappie writin out...So pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review.. also this story has no name so please if you have any ideas please tell me...  
**

**Loves,  
♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU)**


	2. Meeting up

Chapter 2...

."Talking"

Inside the mind

'Kagome'... Hiei...#Kurama#

_Recap_

_Five Hundred Years Later Kagome Emerged from the well, Only to be hugged from behind by her son. The only words that were spoken were " I missed you, Mama"._

_End Recap_

Kagome turned around and embraced him."I Would say I missed you too Shippo, But I just saw you less then five minutes ago.."Kagome said..

Shippo laughed, "I guess thats what happens when you time travel." he said.."Well since your here why don't we go have some Ice cream. I'm buying" Kagome replied..She looked at Shippo when they stepped apart..He was at least two feet taller then she was, His hair was in a high pony tail, He had on a pair of black baggie pants and a green dress shirt,he also wore a ring to hide his demonic looks...

Kagome frowned "Its not fair" She said.."Whats not?"Shippo asked "Every ones always taller then me" She replied with a pout.."Well every one except my older brother" She snickered out..She could just see her brother haveing a fit over her.She snickered again..

Shippo walked out side while Kagome lost contact with the world, She was suddenly thrown out of her little day dream though when she heard a loud blast..

Quickly Running out of the shrine house, and running over to Shippo, Kagome got into a defensive stance. There was a loud shout then as someone sent a ray of energy towards them... Kagome put up a barrier and blocked the blast, Protecting both her and Shippo. She heard a someone say damn, as the cloud fated**(A/N during the first blast a whole bunch of dirt came into the air and made it so you couldn't see anyone.) **Could see it was a young man about a year older than Kagome, who had fired the ray of energy. When it was finaly clear you could see that on one side there stood a tall Red head who seemed to have a youki spirt inside him( Shuichi Minamino or better known as Youko Kurama) A Guy with a Elvis hair style who seemed to have high spirit energy(Kazuma Kuwabara) Another male with short Black hair who just happened to be a honyou with high spirit energy(Yusuke Urameshi), And finally there stood the only person Kagome actually knew."Hey Botan is that you?" Kagome called. "Botan looked at her, Then at Yusuke Who was abot to fire again. "Yusuke stop right now unless you wish to end up in Rei-kai Prison."She nearly yelled in his ear.

"Why" Was all he said. Botan stood infront of his hand. "Because if you harm that girl, your in big trouble"She said. "How will I be in trouble, She can't be that important, can she"He said. "You just so happen to have fired at the princess of Rei-kai"Botan said. There was Three yells of "What" That sounded through the area.

They all had a look of shock on there faces. She looked at them "Why did you attack us?" Kagome asked They looked at her. "The Kitsune is not aloud here in Ningen-kai, He needs to be in Ma-kai."Said The red head. Then out of knowhere she began to laugh.

"Shippo are they serious, You got passed the stupied demon barrier, And thats why there attacking us?"She said.."I don't know why though, Lord Sesshomaru of Ningen-kai Said I could come see you as well as your father."Shippo replied. Kagome broke out in laughter again. "Leave it to My idiotic Twin to not know whats goin down." Kagome said but then she stopped laughing then looked at Shippo " Is Lord fluffy Really ruler of Ningen-kai"she asked..

They looked at her "Koenma's your twin?" The Honyou asked. Kagome nodded.." Um did you just call Lord Sesshomaru, Fluffy?"Asked the red head.

"Ya she did, And guess what she's the only one who can get away with it"Said Shippo as he laughed at her nickname for Sesshomaru."May I ask why?"asked the red head again.

"Its Simple really" a grin came to her face"He wants me"She said in a sly smirk. Every one except Shippo and Botan had this funny face that said."Are you fuck'in serious"..Kagome couldn't help but laugh at there faces.

* * *

**A/N**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS...This is your present..from me to you...**

**Well anyways, how was that for the second chapter of my new story. I know I keep killing Inuyasha in like all of my stories...But please don't kill me I really do love him but...I love Sesshomaru and Hiei more. Muhahahahaha...Ok got carried away there...**

**Ok anyways this story does not have a pairing...yet.. **

**

* * *

**

**Here are the pairings for KAGOME**

**Kagome/ Hiei ( please pick this one-A/n favorite)**

**Kagome/Sesshomaru(please pick this one-A/n favorite)**

**Kagome/Yusuke Urameshi**

**

* * *

Here are the pairings SHIPPO **

**Shippo/Rin**

**Shippo/Yuki**

**

* * *

Thats all... **

**So please review...And I promise to update soon...In fact I already have the next chappie writin out...So pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review.. also this story has no name so please if you have any ideas please tell me...MERRY X-MAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR...  
**

**Loves,  
♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU)**


	3. Hiei

Chapter 3- Hiei

."Talking"

Inside the mind

'Kagome' _'Hiei'_ #Kurama#

_Recap_

"Shippo are they serious, You got passed the stupied demon barrier, And thats why there attacking us?"She said.."I don't know why though, Lord Sesshomaru of Ningen-kai Said I could come see you as well as your father."Shippo replied. Kagome broke out in laughter again. "Leave it to My idiot Twin to not know whats goin down." Kagome said but then she stopped laughing then looked at Shippo " Is Lord fluffy Really ruler of Ningen-kai"she asked..

They looked at her "Koenma's your twin?" The Honyou asked. Kagome nodded.." Um did you just call Lord Sesshomaru, Fluffy?"Asked the red head.

"Ya she did, And guess what she's the only one who can get away with it"Said Shippo as he laughed at her nickname for Sesshomaru."May I ask why?"asked the red head again.

"Its Simple really" a grin came to her face"He wants me"She said in a sly smirk. Every one except Shippo and Botan had this funny face that said."Are you fuck'in serious"..Kagome couldn't help but laugh at there faces.

_End Recap_

Once she had her fill of laughs Kagome looked towards the god tree..

"You know you don't have to stay there all day Hiei" Kagome said through their mind link

Hiei glared at her from his spot in the tree. "hn" was all he said...

'Why so sour?' Kagome asked.

_'Because the detectives are here'_ He replied through their mind link. Kagome nodded in understanding

' Well forget them, Your here to see me right so come down here, I haven't seen you in Three months, five days, seven hours, and forty-five minutes.' Kagome replied.

In a matter of seconds Hiei was standing next to Kagome. The half breed, The spirit vessel, and the orange haired buffoon all looked dumb founded.

"Hey Hiei were over here" Said the orange haired one with the Elvis hair style.

Hiei stayed put.

"So anyways why don't we see who's buying today, Fire boy (Kagome's nickname for Hiei)" Kagome said while sitting down on the ground.

Hiei just "hn" And sat down too. They then began playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. Every one who knew Hiei well enough Couldn't comprehend what was happening, And before they could Kagome jumped up and began singing " I win, I win" Over and over... This in turn got Hiei mad and he chased after Kagome, Right as a portal open and Koenma Walked out.

To say the least he was quite surprised to see Hiei Chasing after his sister, they all watched as Kagome Jumped onto The roof, Hiei following her, then she fell. They all ran to the other side of the house and watched as Kagome fell towards the ground. In a flash she was in Hiei's arms pouting. "Fine you win, I'll pay for lunch and your Ice cream" She said... This cause Hiei to smile, and made everyone shocked again. This had to be one of there weirdest days ever...

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't updated since Christmas Eve...But I had alot going on..well hope you like the new chappie...and im going to start out with both Sesshomaru and Hiei as the pairings...but I already know who Kagome's going to be with...now all you have to do is help me with the name for the story...Also I'm really sorry that it was short its just I have this hand cramp and it makes it hard to type, But the next one will be longer...also it will be funny because Kagome's going to have her first kiss...**

** I know I keep killing Inuyasha in like all of my stories...But please don't kill me I really do love him but...I love Sesshomaru and Hiei more. Muhahahahaha...Ok got carried away there...**

**

* * *

****Here are the pairings SHIPPO **

**Shippo/Rin**

**Shippo/Yuki**

**Shippo/ Kiri**

**

* * *

Thats all... **

**So please review...And I promise to update soon...In fact I already have the next chappie writin out...So pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review.. also this story has no name so please if you have any ideas please tell me...  
**

**Loves,  
♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU)**

**P.s**

**Next chapter**

**" Kagome's first Kiss"**


	4. Kagome's first Kiss

**Chapter 4- Kagome's First Kiss **

**Date- 3/15/07 **

**

* * *

**

_**Recap**_

_To say the least he was quite surprised to see Hiei Chasing after his sister, they all watched as Kagome Jumped onto The roof, Hiei following her, then she fell. They all ran to the other side of the house and watched as Kagome fell towards the ground. In a flash she was in Hiei's arms pouting. "Fine you win, I'll pay for lunch and your Ice cream" She said... This cause Hiei to smile, and made everyone shocked again. This had to be one of there weirdest days ever..._

**_End Recap_ **

After setting Kagome down, they watched as she went over and hugged her brother. Then she hit him on the head.

"What was that for" He asked Before Kagome took the pacifier out of his mouth and burned it with her elemental powers.

"You tried to arrest Shippo" Kagome said while glaring at him.

"You mean the fox demon that broke all the rules" Koenma said back.

"He got permission from Sesshomaru and Our father, He didn't brake any rules you idiot." She yelled back at him.

Koenma glared, Kagome glared ten times worse, because this glare she had learned from Hiei and if it hadn't of been for him, she would have never have gotten Sesshomaru's full respect.

Koenma shivered.

"Why was I not informed?" He asked.

"Well actually you were but you were to busy because you had just heard your sister had returned for good." Answered Botan.

"Well now that we have this problem fixed lets go..."

"Kagome" Came a failure voice.

"Eat" Kagome finished before running and hiding behind Hiei and Shippo.

"Oh no, He's here" Kagome said. Hiei looked at her.

Pointing towards the front Kagome said.

"He has this huge crush on me and I have to keep going out on pity dates with him because he never lets me say no."

Koenma got this evil idea for revenge in his mind. So he created a portal that dropped Kagome off right were Hojo could see her, Then he went to watch.

Hiei and Shippo got caught in the portal too so, when they were finished getting up, Kagome ran after Koenma, Just as Hojo appeared.

He was quite shocked to see Kagome chasing some guy with a large boomeranging her hand

**(A/N Where did that come from Sango glares at MP he he, Bye, bye Runs away from Sango) **

Kagome stopped and laughed nervously.

"Kagome what are you doing" Hojo asked confused.

"Um just trying to kill my brother" Kagome said

"Why?" He asked

**(A/N Hojo met Koenma once before) **

Kagome glared at Koenma and he ran and hid behind Botan.

"Where's the rest of your family?" Hojo asked

"There on vacation, visiting my father in another country" She replied.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight." he said

Hiei, Koenma, And Shippo growled.

"Um...I can't I have a boyfriend" Kagome said, it was the best thing she could come up with.

He looked shocked.

"Where is your boyfriend?" He asked

Kagome looked at who she had to choose from and since the only one who was male and not family that she knew the most about was Hiei, she pointed to him. While saying "He is"

Hojo didn't believe her. "Prove it" He said while Kagome gulped and thought 'I'm going to kill Koenma'

Then she asked through there mind link. 'Hiei help'

Every one understood what was going to happen.

So Hiei kissed Kagome. Shock was written on Hojo's face, but it didn't matter because fireworks were going off.

They would have stayed like that too but they had to pull away. "Is that enough" Hiei asked coldly

Hojo nodded and left.

"Thank you" She whispered before running off to kill Koenma.

All Hiei could think about though was ' That was her first kiss'...

That is before he caught Koenma and held him still so that Kagome could bring him him pain...

* * *

**A/N**

**well hope you like the new chappie...and I'm going to start out with both Sesshomaru and Hiei as the pairings...but I already know who Kagome's going to be with...now all you have to do is help me with the name for the story...Also I'm really sorry that it was short its just I have this hand cramp and it makes it hard to type, But the next one will be longer...also it will be funny because Kagome has to visit Sesshomaru **

**Also I know I keep killing Inuyasha in like all of my stories...But please don't kill me I really do love him but...I love Sesshomaru and Hiei more. Muhahahahaha...Ok got carried away there... **

**Also for the pairings, Yuki is not Hiei's sister, that's Yukina...Yuki is an Earth style fox demon who works for King Enma. And Kiri is a water style fox demon... So that's all **

**

* * *

**

**Here are the pairings SHIPPO, the winner will not be put in until chapter six maybe five...**

**Shippo/Rin 3 **

**Shippo/Yuki 1 **

**Shippo/ Kiri 0 **

**

* * *

**

**That's all... **

**So please review...And I promise to update soon...So pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review... Also this story has no name so please if you have any ideas please tell me... **

**Loves,  
♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU) **

**P.s **

**Next Chapter **

**"Business with Sesshomaru" **


	5. Business with Sesshomaru

**Chapter 5- Business with Sesshomaru **

**Date- 04/03/07 **

**

* * *

**

**_Recap_ **

_"Thank you" She whispered before running off to kill Koenma. _

_All Hiei could think about though was ' That was her first kiss'... _

_That is before he caught Koenma and held him still so that Kagome could bring him pain... _

**_End Recap_ **

Kagome walked into the War room. Her father had called her to Renkei for some important news that involved her.

"Welcome Kagome" He said and stood to hug her in his human form.

"Hi dad, so what's the important news?" Kagome asked

They sat down and Kagome's mother walked in.

"Well your mother is pregnant"

Kagome smiled

"It better be a girl." Kagome glared as her twin brother walked in.

"Well, that's not the reason I brought you here." He told her.

"And what was the reason" She asked.

Sesshomaru walked in and bowed to them before sitting down.

Kagome turned to her father.

"It seems that you have come to an age that you can marry."

Kagome nodded for him to continue.

"Well you as well as everyone else know that if a male wishes to mate or marry you, they have to ask every male in your family and get permission from the head male."

Kagome didn't like where this was going.

"Kagome, Lord

"Lord Sesshomaru has gone through many tests and has gotten my permission to mate and marry you."

Kagome was shocked.

"Father I will not marry Lord Sesshomaru! I don't love him" Kagome was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Kagome but this marriage has already been arranged and will be happening in five months" He told her.

The tears began to spill from her eyes. a portal appeared and she ran through it.

Sesshomaru wanted to smirk but decided against it.

"Should we begin preparations" He asked

King Enma nodded. Sesshomaru left.

"Sweetie do you think I made the right decision?" He asked his wife.

There was no answer.

End Chapter

* * *

**A/N**

**WOW didn't expect me to do that now did you? **

**Well anyways hope you like the new chapter...and I'm going to start out with both Sesshomaru and Hiei as the pairings...but I already know who Kagome's going to be with...now all you have to do is help me with the name for the story...Also I'm really sorry that it was short its just I have this hand cramp and it makes it hard to type, But the next one will be longer...also it will be funny because Kagome has to visit Sesshomaru **

**Also I know I keep killing Inuyasha in like all of my stories...But please don't kill me I really do love him but...I love Sesshomaru and Hiei more. Muhahahahaha...Ok got carried away there... **

**Also for the pairings, Yuki is not Hiei's sister, that's Yukina...Yuki is an Earth style fox demon who works for King Enma. And Kiri is a water style fox demon... So that's all **

**

* * *

**

**Here are the pairings SHIPPO, the winner will not be put in until chapter six maybe five... **

**Shippo/Rin 4**

**Shippo/Yuki 1 **

**Shippo/ Kiri 0 **

**

* * *

**

**That's all... **

**So please review...And I promise to update soon...So pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review... Also this story has no name so please if you have any ideas please tell me... **

**Loves,  
♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU) **

**P.s **

**Next Chapter **

**"Flames of the immortal soul" **


	6. Flames of the immortal soul

**Chapter 5- "Flames of the immortal soul" **

**Date- 04/06/07 **

**

* * *

**

**_Recap_ **

_King Enma nodded. Sesshomaru left._

_"Sweetie do you think I made the right decision?" He asked his wife._

_There was no answer._

**_End Recap_ **

**

* * *

**

The portal opened up in the woods behind Kagome's home.

There was no way she would marry him. She loved another.

He just didn't know she loved him.

Kagome began to walk towards Hiei's cave. She knew he would help her.

It didn't take long for him to notice she was near.

"What happened" He asked with concern while wiping the tears away.

Kagome stayed silent.

"Kags what happened? Why are you crying?"

She looked at him and more tears came.

"I'm in a arranged marriage to Sesshomaru"

Hiei was in shock. Kagome, His best friend, the only person who ever truly gave a damn, was going to marry a cold hearted son of a bitch who only wanted her for her powers.

Hiei was mad. But the feeling he had gotten soon went away when Kagome ran into his arms and cried into his chest.

"Hiei Please help me"

Hiei didn't say anything but had gotten an idea.

"Kagome do you trust me?"

Kagome looked at him.

"How can I not"

Her tears began to dry. And she smiled her true smile.

"I have an idea, and because of this idea YOU my dear friend will have to pay me back BIG time."

"And what is this BIG idea you have?" She asked while they walked towards his cave.

"Well first I'll ask you. Who would you rather mate me or Lord fluffy idiot"

Kagome looked at him

"Is this a trick question?"

"No now answer my question"

"You"

"Good because I this is my plan"

* * *

"WHAT" King Enma yelled as he stared at the 5 foot fire/ice demon in front of him.

"I asked if I could take the tests and earn the right to court and mate your daughter Kagome" Hiei replied while Kagome blushed like crazy in the corner of the room.

King Enma's face became red with anger.

"What makes you believe I would let you Mate my daughter?"

"The same reason you let Sesshomaru. King Enma My father was of noble blood, even though I'm a forbidden child I'm also a very powerful demon in noble society. And I have already gotten your wife's youngest son, and Grandpa Higurashi's permission. All I need is both your's and lord Koenma's permission. And what's the fun of tests and courting with out a little rivalry?"

King Enma's face turned to questioning.

"You are correct, what is the fun of it all with out the rivalry of two men. I had to fight against another just to get the love of my life. You have my permission to court her. four months from now, one month before the wedding Kagome will pick the man she is to marry"

With that said King Enma left the room.

Kagome ran over and hugged Hiei.

"You're the best you know that right"

"What do you expect?"

Kagome smiled and with out even thinking leaned forward and kissed Hiei. She was surprised when he kissed back.

Pulling apart Kagome blushed while Hiei smirked.

A door open quietly on the other side of the room as a group of five walked in and were surprised as Kagome and Hiei kissed again.

End Chapter

* * *

**A/N**

**WOW didn't expect me to do that now did you? Is there a Love blossoming? Who knows besides me of course... **

**Well anyways hope you like the new chapter...and I'm going to start out with both Sesshomaru and Hiei as the pairings...but I already know who Kagome's going to be with...now all you have to do is help me with the name for the story...Also I'm really sorry that it was short its just I have this hand cramp and it makes it hard to type, But the next one will be longer... **

**Also I know I keep killing Inuyasha in like all of my stories...But please don't kill me I really do love him but...I love Sesshomaru and Hiei more. Muhahahahaha...Ok got carried away there... **

**Also for the pairings, Yuki is not Hiei's sister, that's Yukina...Yuki is an Earth style fox demon who works for King Enma. And Kiri is a water style fox demon... So that's all and I also have know idea what to do in the next chapter..But I do know what the final chapter will be...I think I thought to far ahead... **

**

* * *

**

**Here are the pairings SHIPPO, the winner will not be put in the next chapter **

**Shippo/Rin 4 **

**Shippo/Yuki 1 **

**Shippo/ Kiri 0 **

**

* * *

**

**That's all... **

**So please review...And I promise to update soon...So pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review... Also this story has no name so please if you have any ideas please tell me... **

**Loves,  
♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU) **


	7. Last an Please Read IMPORTANT

**My last A/n**

This story is Discontinued- and It might be one of only three I'm giving up on. I have no more imagination when it comes to this story, so I'm giving it up for grabs. Just write a review or email me if you want to take over on this story...

Thank you and Sorry

MuppyPuppy


End file.
